Issac Mealing Stickler (1848-1910)
|globals= |Emigration=America }} Isaac Mealing Stickler born 1848 in Pucklechurch, England, was the sixth child of Charles Stickler and Eliza Jefferies. He travelled to the America at the age of 16, arriving in New York on 17 April 1864. He returned to the USA in 1871 on the ship Minnesota from Liverpool arriving in New York on 19th April 1871. When he was twenty five, he married Martha Hill of Danville, PA and they set up housekeeping in Harleigh, PA, a small town near Hazleton. By 1885 their family had grown to six children and the family moved to Lansford, PA where they settled permanently. Isaac's family grew to thirteen children, seven boys and six girls, including one child, Walter, who died an infant. He worked in the mines and later became mine supervisor (foreman) for the Lehigh Coal & Navigation Co. He was also active in community affairs, was a Mason, and once served as Director of the Lansford School Board. Isaac was a Methodist and highly religious. He died 17 June 1910 in Flatbush, Long Island, NY and was buried at the Summit Hill Cemetery at Lansford, PA. Because his two youngest children, Russell Lord and Ruth Helen were under 14 years of age at the time of Isaac's death, they were declared orphans and placed under the guardianship of C. Fred Kline. Obituary: I. M. STICKLER DEAD - June 17, 1910 Mr. Isaac Mealing Stickler, a prominent citizen of town, about 1 o'clock Friday morning died at the residence of his son, George, at Flat Mush, NY. At his bedside when his spirit crossed the river into the mysterious Bourne whence no traveller ever return were his devoted wife, son George, and daughter, Mrs. Morgan Bynon. His end was calm, peaceful and replete with hope. His remains reached town last evening, but, at this writing no burial arrangements have been made. Mr. Stickler's indisposition started back six weeks ago. He had a severe cold and could not conquer it. His folks tried to persuade him to temporarily relinquish his duties as assistant district superintendent at Colliery No. 5, but he continued working until about a week ago. Then his situation grew so grave that he took a leave of absence, and he and his wife went to Flat Bush, hoping there to regain his health. However, there was no apparent improvement, and on Thursday last he became so ill that a physician was summoned. Typhoid had quickly developed and despite every medical effort to combat the ravages of that dread disease, it hourly increased in intensity until yesterday morning at 1 o'clock, when nature could not stand no more and yielded up his spirit. Deceased was born in Pucklechurch, England, on the 8th of March, 1848, he came to America when he was 21 years of age, locating at Harleigh, near Hazleton. In 1833 he and his family came to Lansford, where they have since resided. Mr. Stickler served as foreman for the Coal and Navigation Company at Foster's, Springdale and Collieries Nos. 5 and 6. He married Miss Martha A. Hill, of Hazleton, who was a lifelong devoted and loyal helpmate. She and twelve children are left to mourn his passing away. The children Mrs. Morgan Bynon, Philadelphia; George, of New York; William, Harry, Mrs. T. J. Reese, Amy Robert, Chester, Maud, Vera, Russell and Ruth, of Lansford. Mr. Stickler was a member of Tamaqua, F. A. M. Martha Ann Hill – Wife Martha Ann Hill was born in Danville, PA on 22 April 1857. She was the daughter of David Hill and Mary Williams who immigrated from Wales in 1837. She married Isaac Stickler and at the age of seventeen when she had her first of thirteen children. She and Isaac lived a while at Harleigh, PA but later settled at 114 Bertsch Street, Lansford, PA. She was a faithful member of the Methodist Church located across the street from their house. In later years her mother, Mary Hill, came to live with Martha and Isaac. Like her parents, she continued to speak with a Welsh accent throughout her life. Martha was a woman of kindly grace, a home-loving person with a quiet modest personality. She died on 6 April 1941 in Lansford, surviving her husband by thirty one years and was buried nearby at the Summit Hill cemetery, Summit Hill, PA. __SHOWFACTBOX__